7 Days of a Remodeled Body
by xAoibarax
Summary: The elemental servants of Asmodian spiritmaster Fenghuang's lives change when the spirits have taken on a completely different form! What will happen?


It was a normal day for the family of an Asmodian couple known as Fenghuang and Kooryuu. Fenghuang was at Widom Orb Academy teaching his students, Kooryuu is out in Balaurea serving Asmodae though she will return from Balaurea today, and their dear grandnephew Yuelang is at Lumiel Academy studying medicine.

The house was void of any humans, save for four spirit servants of Fenghuang. There was Ifrit, the fire servant roaming around the house, being a good security guard for the household as usual. Aeolus, the wind spirit and household pet, waiting in the master bedroom, sleeping in his own basket waiting patiently for his owner to come home. In the kitchen, there is Innis the water servant, who does most of the cleaning in the house, from windows to laundries. Finally, out in the yard, there is Renibus the earth spirit who is peacefully tending to the plants and weeding out the weeds.

To the four spirits, it seemed like a normal day of staying in the house and taking care of things. It was when Ifrit noticed a strange floating orb dancing around in the air. Being a good watch guard, Ifrit immediately started pursuing the orb, but with caution.

 _Could this be a watcheye? Like those Shadow Executors use to spy on their suspects?_ The spirit's flames cackled as it stared at the orb, and slowly following it.

The orb kept dancing around the hallways of the upper floor when it slowly headed for the stairs, playfully whipping around as it floated to the ground floor.

 _In the name of Azphel, what is this thing...? I don't think it is even a watcheye now._

Innis was cleaning the floors of the ground floor when she also took notice of the strange object. She also witnessed her fellow spirit pursuing the orb with caution.

"So it isn't just my imagination," The spirit spoke with her watery voice.

"This is no mirage Innis," The fire spirit answered in its low voice, which sounds like the flow of lava.

Back in the master bedroom, Aeolus heard some speaking. Hoping that it is his beloved humans coming home from their day, he yipped out of the basket and dashed like the wind to where Ifrit and Innis are.

"No Aeolus, master isn't home yet," The wind spirit immediately whimpered as the fire servant told the household pet about the false alarm. However, Aeolus stopped whimpering when he noticed the dancing orb. Like any dagg would react, it jumped up, trying to catch the orb. But to no success, the wind spirit caught the orb.

However, the water and fire spirit weren't really amused with the wind spirit trying to eat the orb.

"Aeolus! Do not think about eating this orb! What if it is created to destroy us all?" The fire spirit's flames across its body blazed as it felt alarmed. Innis however simply watched with a loud watery gasp.

Renibus, outside, who was watering the plants heard the roar of Ifrit warning Aeolus about the orb. Out of curiousity and worry, he comes into the house, wondering what was going on.

"Is there anything going on? You three?" The earth spirit's gentle, patient yet eldery voice echoed throughout the house. He slowly floated towards where the other spirits are. Being of age, it took him a while to notice there was a strange floating orb.

"That is...A very strange orb. From my many years as a spirit in Atreia, I have never seen anything like this," The old spirit mumbles. Either way, we should try to keep it a hold so master Fenghuang can examine what this orb is.

"But Renibus, what if something happens if we touch it with our bare hands?" Innis looked at the earth servant about his decision.

"We can just try capturing it in a jar," Ifrit answers, while at the same time Renibus was fetching a jar from the kitchen.

"Anyways, lets just keep a hold of it. Ifrit, you may be the best to try capturing it as I am too slow to chase this little thing," The earth spirit's gentle voice boomed as he slowly handed the jar to Ifrit.

Before Renibus was able to hand the jar, the wind spirit, wanting to help capture the strange orb, managed to bite it. As its mouth caught the strange orb, it immediately bursted into a opaque smoke, engulfing all four of the spirits.

 **~x~**

It was the autumn afternoon in Pernon. Fenghuang happened to be walking home with his grandnephew, Yuelang today.

"...And then this idiot classmate of mine thought it was goddamn OK to snip that part of the porgus heart when we needed it to write down our report!" The grandnephew grouched along with a facepalm as he discussed about the disaster which happened in his classroom today.

"I remember this certain part of the heart can cause a pretty firm explosion of blood doesn't it?" Fenghuang adds on, knowing that he has been in this part of the science before. "I had a similar incident once in the classroom and no one was able to eat their lunch that day. So I know how you feel here son," He put his hand over his grandnephew's shoulder, giving it a firm pat.

"I hope...Tonight's dinner isn't porgus tonight. And yes the sharding blood splattered all over my sharding face and it of course went into my mouth...And I think you know what happened in the bathrooms," Yuelang's face was clearly turning green as the memory of the disgusting disaster showed up in his mind.

"Either way, the day is over, we should probably give Aeolus a walk before he does his business in the wrong spot," Fenghuang smiles as he reaches for the key to the house.

However, when the two men arrived at their house, they felt something was wrong, too wrong.

First, Renibus wasn't at the yard, taking care of the flowers.

"Granduncle? Where the heck is Renibus?" Yuelang's face immediately became alarmed when he saw a half empty watering can.

Fenghuang's face dropped into a serious expression when he noticed the footsteps to the house. It was still dirty. "Innis would have washed this place by now...And Renibus is missing. He is not even coming out from the ground either,"

Both men looked at each other. Cautiously, they approached the front door, unlocked it, and opened it.

What they saw was unbelievable.

"Welcome home, master, young master," A tall man, well built, with a spiky hair, near the scalp which is red, while the tips gradiate into a bright yellow, as if his hair was fire. He was wearing a blood red suit similar to what butlers would wear. However, his physique was that of a bodyguard.

"Who in the balaur asses are you?!" Yuelang shouted as he saw the young man.


End file.
